


Broken Line

by sunriseshere



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunriseshere/pseuds/sunriseshere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie Stone has a brilliant future ahead of her. Moving back to her hometown in Australia after working in London for 3 years she couldn’t be ready for the turn her life was about to take when the youngest of the Hemmings proves he’s not just her best friend’s little brother anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! So this is my first ever fanfiction in english and it's already completed, but only now I decided to post it here. I hope you guys like it. Carol x

I never thought a brief meeting with a guy that a few years ago was just my best friend's little brother could change my life. Seeing him that night at the club, so different from the 16 year old I last saw before moving to London, was like breathing fresh air after being stuck in a room full of smokers.

I remember telling my friend how attractive that guy with broad shoulders and dirty blond hair looked from behind. I remember her telling me to go for it, disregarding the fact that I was in a very serious relationship that was hard enough to keep because of the distance. But mostly I remember him turning around, the familiarity hitting me like a knife in the stomach. He looked nothing like he used to and at the same time he looked exactly the same.

We were both returning to Australia, still trying to re-adapt. Me coming from London. Him, from a long world tour.

I was looking forward to re-discovering my hometown, enjoying the beautiful australian weather and, mostly, seeing old friends. That is until a 19 year old turned my whole life upside down and made me question if coming back to Australia was really a good idea.


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this is chapter 1. I will be posting more regularly here. Maybe 2 or 3 chapters a week? Not sure yet. Anyways, hope you like it. Carol x

**_Summer 2016_ **

**_Natalie's POV_ **

The airplane finally came to a full stop and I felt a rush of relief run through my body. After being in the air for so long, it was good to know I was safely grounded. Knowing that this was Australian ground made me even happier.

The whole arrival process, including clearing customs and collecting my baggage was just a nightmare to me. I’ve always hated this part of traveling. I was a big fan of airports, but don’t count of me to wait in lines and answer questions from a federal agent.

As soon as the automatic doors of the arrivals area opened I saw my parents smiling faces. Even though I told them there was no need to pick me up, my mum would never miss the opportunity to be the first one to welcome me back home.

\- How was your flight? – She asked, pulling me into a big hug.

I sighed. – Very long. Australia always seems like a galaxy far, far away.

My dad chuckled at my joke and kissed my forehead before giving me an awkward hug. He was never the one to show public displays of affection, even though he always treated me like his little girl.

When he stepped away and I looked around, I was surprised to see a very familiar face. One that I’ve seen quite a few times in London, but still missed a lot. Jack Hemmings.

\- What the hell? – I asked, walking up to him.

\- You really thought I wasn’t coming? – He laughed, arms wide open for me.

Jack and I studied in the same school and had been friends since we were about 11. We always had a great relationship, he was there for me in so many moments and our families ended up becoming quite close. There was never a moment in my life I thought of him as more than a friend, even though when we were about 13 our families seemed a bit too eager for our relationship to evolve into something more. It never did, which is good because it was right around that time that he met Celeste, and they’ve been together ever since.

\- I missed you so much! You haven’t visited me in like 9 months, you loser!

\- I know, I’m sorry, but hey, you’re here now.

I pulled away from him and stared at his face for a few seconds. It was so weird to see him so grown up and looking so mainly. When we first met he was this very awkward kid, puberty not really hitting him until a few years later.

\- Where’s Celeste?

\- She’s working. She asked me to tell you she’s very sorry, but she’s excited to see you on Sunday.

I raised my eyebrows. - Sunday? What’s on Sunday?

\- We haven’t told her yet. – My mum said, joining us.

My dad took my backpack from me while Jack started to pull my huge suitcase as we walked back to the parking lot.

\- Liz is having a barbeque party on Sunday to welcome you back.

\- She is not! – I said, very surprised. – She’s so sweet, but she really didn’t have to.

\- Try telling her that! – Jack joked.

\- I miss her. How is she? And Andy?

\- They’re good. Things are a bit crazy because Luke just came back home after almost a year on tour.

\- Oh my God, that’s true. Hemmo is a rockstar now! – I joked, even though it was very true. The amount of times I heard his band on the radio in London was crazy. Everywhere I went there was someone talking about 5 Seconds of Summer.

\- Yeah, it’s pretty amazing.

\- I can only imagine. He was fresh out of diapers when I left. Can’t believe how much things have changed.

\- Oh, you have no idea. It’s madness. There were fans outside our house once or twice. My parents got a little scared.

\- Jack, we’re going out for lunch with Natalie. Would you like to join us? – My mum asked.

\- I’d love to, Mrs. Stone, but I have to get back to work.

\- Aw, that’s a shame. I’m sure you and Natalie have a lot to catch up.

\- We sure do. – I agreed, smiling at my best friend.

\- On Sunday we’ll talk until our mouths go dry. Deal?

\- Deal!

After saying goodbye to Jack, my mum and dad took me back to their place. I had already rented an apartment, but the thought of organizing anything when I was so tired was too much for me. I just took a quick shower and changed before going out for lunch.

Through the car window I could see that Sydney didn’t change much in the past 3 years. The weather was as great as I could remember and I couldn’t wait to enjoy the beach and the sun. It was summer, so I planned to get a good tan sooner rather than later.

Up until that point I hadn’t realize how much I missed home. I always believed that home was more of a feeling than a place. But in the moment I felt like Australia was really where I belonged.


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow, I clearly suck at updating regularly. sorry about that! :( x

_**Luke's POV** _

 

The music was blasting, the place was packed and I could feel the sweat running down my back. I fixed the snapback on my head, careful not to show how much of a mess my hair was. I took two steps before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

\- Luke! – Ashton called from behind me.

I looked back and saw him pointing up, I followed his lead up the stairs and we both entered a less crowded area. I couldn’t deny that being in a band gave us privileges, some of them, like in this case, were very welcome.

A few people were around the smaller bar and Ashton and I waited to get a beer. I could feel a few eyes on us, mostly female, but some dudes were also staring us up and down.

\- Two beers. – I said when the guy behind the counter looked at me. He nodded and quickly brought me the icy bottles.

I took a seat in one of the empty stools and Ashton stood in front of me glancing around and moving to the beat of the song that the DJ was playing.

\- Does this feel weird? – Ashton asked suddenly.

I shrugged. – What?

\- Being here. At home. I don’t know.

\- Yeah, a little. – I agreed.

Having come back from tour only a few days earlier after being away for almost a year made everything just feel not too right. Being home was great, but we loved touring and being in different places almost every day. We got to experience clubs all over the world, different people and different music. Australia almost felt unfamiliar.

I was sixteen when we went on our first tour with One Direction, I wasn’t allowed in clubs in Australia, now being able to get wherever I wanted was a very different experience. When I turned eighteen I was far from home, on the road, being introduced to a whole new world of not having to sneak around to get alcohol.

Once again I removed my snapback and pushed my hair back. The temperature in the club seemed a thousand degrees. I gulped down my beer, almost emptying the bottle.

\- I started writing a song last night. Couldn’t sleep. – Ashton said, his voice slightly above the music.

\- Good one?

\- Eh, needs some work. – He shrugged.

\- Michael said he’s coming around tomorrow. Bring the song and we’ll work on it. I think Calum is going to New Zealand though.

\- Yeah, he called me.

I finished the beer with one last swig and looked around, for the first time noticing the people in the reserved area. My eyes scanned the area where some girls were dancing and then a table with three girls. The only brunette one widened her eyes for a second and then smiled, I recognized her familiar face and smiled back.

\- Be right back. – I told Ashton, quickly tapping his shoulder. He nodded.

As I walked to her table I noticed how different she looked. Her hair was darker and she seemed much hotter than the last time I saw her, probably over three years ago.

\- Hemmo! – She smiled, getting up and wrapping her arms around my neck, hugging me tight.

\- What’s up, Alie?

Natalie had been Jack’s best friend since I could remember. I was still a chubby kid when she was around our house every day, playing hide and seek with Jack and some of his other friends. Up until he met Celeste I thought Natalie would be the one he’d end up dating, which was fine by me because I always liked her.

When I was around thirteen, full of teenage hormones and thought the word boobies was the funniest thing ever, I started to see Natalie in a whole different light. She was probably seventeen and already considered the daughter my parents never had, but to me she somehow just became my brother’s hot best friend. I lost the count of how many boners I had to hide while watching her walk around my house in a bikini.

She tapped me on the shoulder and pulled away.

\- You do know your brother is the only one who calls me Alie, right?

\- Well, you’re pretty much the only one who still calls me Hemmo, so…

She laughed and shook her head. I scanned her face quickly and bit down on my lower lip to somehow stop myself from scanning down her whole body. I was pretty sure it could just have gotten better.

\- Look at you all grown up. – She said. Funny enough her eyes scanned my body. – How tall are you now and since when you have a lip ring?

I laughed. – Since I was 17.

\- Oh, wow, that was such a long time ago, wasn’t it? – She mocked. – Your brother told me you just came back home from tour.

\- Yeah, a few days ago. Still trying to get used to everything around here again.

She sighed. – I know how you feel.

I saw a camera flash go off close to my left side and looked over to see two girls covering their mouths while they giggled away and quickly got lost in the crowd of dancing bodies.

\- Oh my. That can’t be good. – Natalie said with a frown.

I shrugged, even though I was a bit annoyed. - I don’t really mind.

\- Are you actually on vacation now or just spending a few days before you go back to taking over the world?

I chuckled and shook my head. – Two months off. I don’t even know what to do with all the time I have in my hands.

\- Oh please. – Natalie laughed. – Go be a normal teenager, Hemmo.

\- So I’m not a _normal_ teenager?

She pretended to think hard for a few seconds and then shoved my arm ever so slightly. – Last I checked normal teenagers do not have girls and paparazzi following them everywhere. Also I’m pretty sure if I google a normal teenager I won’t find millions of results.

\- Does that mean you googled me? – I smirked and saw her cheeks assume a dark pink tone.

\- I may have, once or twice when I was in London. But in my defense She Looks So Perfect was playing on the radio all the time and I got a little curious.

\- So, do you want an autograph, maybe a picture? – I joked.

She laughed. - Shut up, Hemmo!

I heard Ashton calling my name once again and saw him walking up to me.

\- What’s up?

He looked at Natalie and smiled. I took that as a hint.

\- This is Natalie, Jack’s friend. - I pointed at her and then at Ashton. – Ashton, bandmate.

\- It’s nice to meet you. – She said, shaking his hand.

\- You too. – Ashton smiled and then turned to me. – Something turned up. – He whispered, probably not wanting Natalie to hear him.

I shook my head, knowing what he meant.

Girls.

It’s not like girls were the only reason we went to clubs, but being in the spotlight makes it much harder to meet girls. The ones we got to hang out on a daily basis were either in our crew or the fans we met outside hotels and airports. Like I said before, being in our position had its benefits and some of them we made great use of.

\- Alie, we have to go. – I said.

\- Yeah sure. It was great seeing you again, Hemmo.

I hugged her again, this time picking her up a little and getting a giggle in return.

\- I’ll see you on Sunday, yeah?

She shook her head and waved, turning back to her friends.

I took the opportunity to finally scan her body quickly and smiled to myself. Like I imagined, it just got better.

When I was leaving the club, a blonde by my side, I saw her watching me and waved goodbye one last time.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy, here's chapter 3! :))

_**Natalie's POV** _

I’ve always loved the summer in Australia, but after spending 3 long years in the cold, dark England, being able to soak up the sun and enjoy a barbeque by the pool surrounded by my friends was a complete different experience.

The sky was as blue as it could be, the trees were full of green leaves and the warmth was just perfect for a day outside. The Hemmings’ backyard was full of my favorite people. Not that there were that many people, but I knew that the ones that really mattered were there.

I was sitting by the pool with Jack and Celeste, talking about the last time they were both in London and we went out together, when Luke showed up. I watched him walk to the cooler full of beer with Ashton and another guy with colored hair right behind him. According to google that was Michael Clifford, I faintly remembered him playing guitar in Luke’s bedroom once, but like Luke, he was a very different person now. Puberty really hit hard on these boys.

\- I can’t believe how grown up Luke looks. – I said to Jack and Celeste.

Celeste crinkled her nose and shook her head. – I know. I feel so old.

\- You guys feel old? – Jack laughed. – I saw that little shit being born. Now he has girls chasing him around and screaming his name wherever he goes.

\- Some of them even chase after you. – Celeste joked.

\- Seriously?

She laughed and confirmed. – Some of them even ask to take pictures with him.

\- That’s just because they say Luke looks like me. – He shrugged.

Celeste looked at me with a “yeah right” face and we laughed. Jack was right, though; Luke did look a lot like him.

I watched Luke and his band mates walk up to us and pointed at his clothes. - Are you serious about those skinny jeans, Hemmo?

He looked down. – What’s wrong with it?

\- It’s too hot for pants, Luke. – Celeste pointed out.

\- And man, they’re tight! – I added, making everyone laugh, except Luke.

\- Are you suggesting I take my pants off, Alie? – He replied so casually flirtatious I didn’t have a reaction for a few seconds.

\- Are you seriously flirting with her? Go look for a girl your own age, loser. – Jack laughed.

\- Michael, I like your new hair color. – Celeste said, then shot me a look. I mouthed _thank you_ , glad she completely changed the subject.

\- Yeah, I needed a change. – Michael shrugged, messing up his own hair. – I don’t think we met, by the way, I’m Michael. – He said, offering his hand for me to shake.

\- I’m Natalie. It’s nice to meet you, Michael.

\- You too, even though I feel like I already know a lot about you. – He laughed, glancing at Luke.

\- What is that supposed to mean?

\- Nothing. – Luke said, before Michael could even open his mouth. – Sun is frying Michael’s brain. He doesn’t go outside much.

Ashton laughed. - Yeah, that’s exactly what it is.

When Jack started to ask the boys what they were doing for fun now that they were on vacation I looked at Luke and saw him staring at the floor, a smirk playing on his lips. I took a sip of my beer and shook my head, feeling like the sun was probably frying _my_ brain.

A few hours and beers later the house was pretty much empty. Celeste had to go finish some work stuff and Jack and I were left in the living room, watching a random movie. I was starting to get very sleepy when I heard Jack’s quiet snoring, I shook my head and smiled, amused by the fact that since he was younger he couldn’t watch a movie on the couch without falling asleep.

I got up, feeling like I needed to wash my face with cold water before I had to drive home. I walked through the house, my quiet steps suddenly becoming very loud because of the silence in the house. As I was checking the time on my phone, I bumped into someone. Luke.

\- Hey, sorry, Alie. – He whispered.

I looked up at him and once again found myself not able to react for a few seconds. He was still wearing his tight skinny jeans, but the shirt was gone, revealing his skinny torso and broad shoulders. A few freckles stained the path from his chest to his neck and I hated the fact that my eyes followed that path until I found his piercing blue eyes.

\- It was my fault, I was looking down at my phone. Sorry, Hemmo.

He grinned and his hand quickly shot to his hair, trying to fix the mess and pull the quiff up.

\- Are you leaving? – He asked.

\- Hm, yeah, in a few minutes. Jack’s passed out on the couch, I don’t really want to wake him up.

He hesitated for a few seconds and then pointed to his room. - Can I show you something before you go?

I shook my head and followed him. His room didn’t change much since the last time I’ve seen it. That wasn’t one of the rooms I was too familiar with, but I passed by his door many times and was always amused by the posters on his wall. Seeing that they were still there made me smile to myself.

\- Oh wow, I’m in Luke Hemmings’ room. I should post this on twitter and make girls jealous. - I joked.

Luke chuckled and shook his head, his cheek slightly blushed.

\- I found a picture. – He said, opening a drawer. – Here.

He gave me a picture and I had to cover my mouth quickly so my laughter didn’t wake up everyone in the house. It was a very old picture of me, Jack, Celeste and Luke. We were probably 16 and he was 12, still a bit chubby before puberty started to hit him, little by little and then all at once.

\- This was a great Halloween. – I said, glancing at him, sitting on the bed and chewing on his lower lip.

\- That was a crappy Halloween. You guys pranked me like 5 times. I don’t think I slept that night. – He remarked, making me laugh again.

I sat by his side on the edge of the bed, still admiring the picture. Jack and Celeste were a couple of police officers, I was a feminine version of the Joker and Luke was one of the Ninja Turtles. We did torment him that day, pulling pranks all the time and almost making him run home to Liz.

When I looked to my side I noticed Luke staring at me.

\- Why are you staring at me? – I muttered, trying to restrain a smile.

He shook his head and grinned. – Nothing.

\- Don’t be a creeper, Hemmo. – I rejoiced, making him laugh.

\- I’m not. I was just remembering a few things.

He was biting on his lip ring again, which made me think it was a nervous habit or something, because he sure did it a lot. When I realized I was staring at his lips for longer than I should I turned my attention to the picture in my hands again.

\- Are you remembering how much of a momma’s boy you were?

\- I was no-

\- Yes you were. – I interrupted him, making him laugh.

\- Whatever, Alie. That was not what I was remembering.

I put the picture on the bed between us and looked at him.

\- Then tell me, Hemmo, what were you remembering?

For a few seconds he didn’t say anything, his hands were too busy playing with the knee whole in his skinny jeans. The sun was starting to set outside and the room was getting darker, but I could swear his pale cheeks were rosy tint.

He cleared his throat and pointed at the picture. – Pretty sure that was around the time I kind of… - He trailed off, licking his lips and pulling his piercing between his teeth. – I don’t know, kind of started to have a crush on you. – He finally said.

I smiled, wider than I intended to. – Aw, you had a crush on me, Hemmo? That’s cute.

He looked at me and laughed. – You think it’s cute?

\- Of course it is. I mean, you were 12 and you were only Jack’s little brother to me. – I shrugged.

\- So I’m not just Jack’s little brother anymore? – The same flirtatious Luke from earlier came rushing back, making me struggle to find the words.

\- That is not what I meant. – I laughed awkwardly.

\- Then tell me, Alie. What did you mean?

I shook my head and put an invisible strand of hair behind my ear, feeling the tension between us growing by the second. I opened my mouth at least three times before finally finding my voice again.

\- I just meant that-

\- Alie? – I heard Jack’s voice coming from the living room and quickly jumped out of Luke’s bed.

I heard Luke sigh deeply, but ignored and walked to the door. – I’m in Luke’s room. – I said to Jack.

\- Hey, sorry I fell asleep. – He chuckled, also coming in the room. – What were you guys doing?

\- Nothing. – I said, guiltier than I should be. – Hemmo was showing me an old picture of us from that Halloween we pranked him a thousand times.

Jack laughed. – Good times.

\- I should probably go home. I’m really tired.

\- Yeah sure, I’ll walk you outside. – Jack offered.

I shook my head and looked at Luke, still sitting on the edge of his bed, his eyes glued to me.

\- Bye, Hemmo. It was nice seeing you again.

\- Always great seeing you, Alie. – He winked.

I walked out of his room feeling like something much bigger than just an exchange of memories happened in there. My heart was beating faster than I would like it to beat and I could feel myself starting to sweat for no reason at all.

I quickly said goodbye to Jack and got in the car, my breathing heavier than before. I rested my forehead on the steering wheel and took three deep breaths before finally turning on the car and driving home with Luke’s words floating around in my head.


End file.
